Te admiro
by Little'Astronomy
Summary: [ADVERTENCIA: OC DAMREKPAUL] Después de con el a solas 5 meses ¿Podría seguir callando lo que sentía por el chico?


**Weno, esto es sobre una pareja que son Oc de Homestuck, tampoco es que sea tan importante pero después de un Laaaaargo fic donde perdí mas de la mitad, no tuve oportunidad de desarrollar una de las parejas que mas me encantó**

 **Pareja: Damrek Dresde/Paul Archammer**

\- Damrek...

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - El llamado alertó al caballero para ponerle atención a la heredera

\- Uh...nada

Nuevamente tenía el rostro rojo, Paul Archammer, una niña tímida de 17 años que a pesar de tener una amistad

de 5 años con su amigo llamado Damrek Dresde no se atrevía a decirle sus sentimientos, claro que si había tenido ciertos roces románticos con otros "Seres" no sabía como denominar esos trolls en estos momentos, Estaban Algiiz y Polek. Aunque directamente ninguno de los 2 contaba en estos momentos

\- Oh Jegus... - La chica de cabellos negro suspiró, sabía que realmente no tenía oportunidad alguna con el caballero de la luz, pues hasta ahora de todas las novias que el había tenido, ella no podía hacerle competencia a ninguna de ellas.

\- Paul, has estado muy rara desde que nos quedamos varados en esta sesión ¿Podrías decirme ya que te ocurre? - El aludido chico ya estaba algo cabreado de ver a su amiga suspirando a cada lado que caminaban ¿Tanto daño le había echo ser traicionada por ese Troll Rage? Quería animarla

\- Eh, no ocurre nada Damrek, enserio

\- Ya no me puedes seguir mintiendo

\- ¿¡Estás leyendo mi mente!?

Esto desconcerto al joven de ojos negros

\- ¿De donde sacaste que tengo esa función?

Entonces el rojo se apoderó de las mejillas de la niña, Paul por su parte no soportó tanta presión, aveces tenía ganas de solamente tomar las mejillas del contrario y plantarle un beso sin que este se diera cuenta

\- Deberíamos ir a ver al laboratorio nuevamente, quizás podamos rastrear a Crew con Dereck que son los que van trasde ti

Damrek totalmente serio musito eso por lo bajo levantadose del suelo y así limpiar sus pantalones, vio de reojo a la chica que antes con su notable sonrojo había rehuido a su mirada, simplemente no debía tomarle atención pues sabía muy bien que su amiga amante del verde era demasiado tímida, aunque esperaba que al convivir junto a el a solas mas de 5 meses le hubiera servido para tenerle mas confianza y dejar esos comportamientos de un lado.

\- ¿Ir a revisar?.. - Paul expresó eso con cierto temor en su voz, hasta el momento ella no había alcanzado totalmente el conocimiento de su propio god tier, era la razón por la cual ambos aún estaban encerrados en esa sesión semi-destruida

\- Si Paul, levantate y vamos ya

El chico comenzo a caminar a paso apresurado, no es que no disfrutará de la compañía de la femina, si no que solamente al no hacerlo ella no se movería, después de tanto convivir a su lado pues tendía a tomar premonición de ciertas conductas de ella.

¡Espérame! - Paul se levanto rápidamente para ir detrás del chico, solamente que esta iba flotando pues su gusto por volar era casi comparable al del chico con su gusto por la ciencia

\- Uhm ¿Paul? - Esta vez fue el quién la llamó a ella

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Aún no sabes como sacarnos de aquí?

\- Eh no, lo siento... - La femina agacho la cabeza algo decepcionada

\- No te preocupes, no es culpa tuya - Damrek se volteó para dedicarle una leve sonrisa

 ** _Flash back_**

 _Tanto Dereck como Crew estaban tras de ellos, aún con la ascensión de la jugadora del espacio, seguían para ir tras ella una y otra vez para intentar asesinarla_

 _\- ¡No puedes esconderla de mi por siempre Damrek! - El sabía eso muy bien, mantener a Paul a salvo y tener una sesión completa bajo sus consejos no le era nada fácil._

 _\- ¡Puedo evitarlo cuántas veces me sea necesari-!_

 _Abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al ver un pontete rayo en dirección a el, fue cuándo sintió una mano ajena en su hombro, sensaciones que el no pudo explicar, perdió la noción del tiempo unos segundos cuándo vio al frente Dereck ya no estaba y tampoco el rayo de color café oscuro_

 _Cuándo recobró por completo el sentido sintió un peso muerto en su espalda, cuando se giro para ver a la Heredera completamente desmayada fue cuándo comprendió, de forma inconciente los transportó a otro lugar._

 _Pero..¿A dónde?_

 ** _Fin Flash back_**

Le había tomado mucho tiempo el descubrir que en el lugar en donde estaban no era mas ni menos que la sesión de los Alfas, esa destruida

\- Te admiro...

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que eso lo desconcierto enormemente, la voz segura viniendo de la femina lo asusto, se volteó para ver a Paul a la cara y fue mas su sorpresa cuándo se dio cuenta que la mirada firme de esta no huiria esta vez.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te admiro Damrek, mucho

No estaba segura de lo que hacía, simplemente lo había soltado y ya, Damrek la odiaria si entendía a que se refería

\- Gracias Paul, me hace felíz eso viniendo de alguien tan fuerte como tu.

Pues no, Damrek no había entendido

 _Mejor lo hubiera dicho "Me gustas"... -_ Fue lo que pensó la femina siguiendo el camino al laboratorio, aunque debía admitir que sentía menos peso y la curvatura de sus labios no paso desapercibida por el chico

\- Me gusta cuándo sonríes

Entonces fue cuándo el silencio reino entre ambos

¿Que diablos diría ahora?

 ** _Weno lo dejo hasta aquí, después subiré uno de NoraxAhome_**

 ** _NeruLinne_**


End file.
